


Said the Spider to the Fly

by AnselaJonla



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regene catches a fly in his trap and devours him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a drabble for the Gundam 00 season 2 kinkmeme but not posted there because it kind of got away from me. Thank you to [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-gundam 00](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-gundam%2000), [.regene regetta](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.regene%20regetta), [.setsuna f seiei](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.setsuna%20f%20seiei), [:regene/setsuna](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:regene/setsuna), [ficlet](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [non-con](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/non-con), [rating: 18](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2018)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Said the Spider to the Fly  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Gundam 00  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Rape, yaoi  
**Summary:** Regene catches a fly in his trap and devours him  
**Word Count:** 897  
**Notes:** Started as a drabble for the Gundam 00 season 2 kinkmeme but not posted there because it kind of got away from me. Thank you to [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"Are you really a Gundam Meister?" Regene asked, sing-song voice taunting the young man pinned to the ground beneath him. "I mean, that wasn't even a decent fight, Setsuna F. Seiei." An unintelligible snarl from behind his tie-gag and a feeble attempt to buck out of Regene's iron grip were Setsuna's only answers, and the playful Innovator smiled.

"There's no need to misbehave," Regene whispered, leaning closer to the Meister, hot breath brushing against the back of Setsuna's neck, "I just want to play. Seeing my brother and Ribbons together made me... frustrated. You can understand, can't you? If you behave, this won't hurt at all." Regene flipped Setsuna over, smirking at the look of defiance and terror mixed in those brown eyes. "I came prepared, you see. I didn't expect my brother to be as idiotic as he was. Living with humans like you has dulled him." Regene slowly, carefully ground their crotches together, drinking in the Meister's shocked gasp as his body responded to the stimulation.

"Oh, you're getting hard already. Could it be that this is what you wanted? Or have you been thinking of my brother all night?" Regene smirked, and his lips brushed Setsuna's ear as he whispered, "I can tell you, we were built to the exact same specifications. Think of me as a test run, if you want to."

Regene let go of Setsuna's wrists with one hand, secure in the knowledge that the Meister didn't have the necessary physical strength to break free, and lightly drew it down the Meister's body, occasionally paying attention to the areas where his touch caused Setsuna to buck and squirm even more, until he reached his groin. "Now, now, don't pull away. I'm showing you how to please my brother after all," he admonished, as Setsuna attempted to sink into the solid ground to escape the delicate fingers that slipped under his waistband and into his briefs to fondle his balls and half-hard cock. "If you do this to him he'll be powerless to resist you. Handcuffs will help as well, but I left them in the car.

I wish I had time to show you everything, Setsuna F. Seiei, but my brother will be here soon and he won't like my playing with his toys," Regene chuckled as he felt Setsuna's reaction to his statement. "Does that excite you, being called his property? You want him to claim you, to make you his and his alone. I'd better finish then, and give you something to compare him to."

Regene's hand moved with the ease of long hours of practice, as he quickly unzipped both their trousers and pulled them down their legs, followed by their briefs (and it was still a surprise to know that the Kurdish Meister wasn't a boxers man as he'd thought), making it easier with teasing touches that had Setsuna arching off the ground. "Wouldn't it be funny if my brother walked along right now? Oh, don't worry," Regene added, on seeing the horror and shame, and was that relief as well, that darkened Setsuna's expression? "He's nowhere near here yet."

Gracefully rising to his knees, Regene released his grip on Setsuna's wrists, stopping his attempt at escape by placing it on his throat instead. Once the Meister's struggles ceased, gasping for breath and glaring up at Regene with even more loathing than before, Regene slowly, gracefully lowered himself onto Setsuna's fully erect cock.

"What's that look for?" Regene laughed at the expression of utter shock that filled Setsuna's eyes and parted his mouth around his gag like a goldfish that had been flipped out of its bowl by a hungry cat. "Did you think I was going to penetrate you, stick my penis in you and tear you and pound into you until you screamed and begged for mercy?" The confusion on Setsuna's face answered him more clearly than the muffled words from his mouth.

"I was planning on playing with my brother tonight, and I know just how much he _hates_ to be the penetrating partner," Regene whispered in Setsuna's ear, as if he were imparting one of the greatest cosmic secrets to the Meister. "Of course, when you walked into my web, how could I resist such a succulent fly?"

Regene stopped his slow movements as he felt Setsuna's release inside of him, and he pulled away with a sigh. "You're going to have to learn to last longer than that if you want to please my brother though. I don't suppose you could return the favour?" Setsuna glared and said something behind his gag that was probably as complimentary as a beam sabre to the cockpit. "Oh well, can't blame a man for trying."

Regene placed a knee on Setsuna's chest to stop him from escaping as he pulled his trousers back into place and retrieved his tie from Setsuna's mouth. "I could force you, you know. A simple human is no match for my strength, but an unwilling partner is no fun for that sort of activity." Setsuna opened his mouth, presumably to start spewing insults and promises of revenge, but Regene leaned down to kiss him, taking advantage of his already parted lips to slip his tongue in briefly, before the Meister's jaws snapped shut, almost taking Regene's tongue off in the process. "I hope I see you around, Setsuna F. Seiei."


End file.
